


danger days (and the art of saving the world)

by mindlesswriting



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst, Please Proceed With Caution, based off the not shy mv, danger days au but itzy, why can i only write dark things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindlesswriting/pseuds/mindlesswriting
Summary: Choi Jisu is a Coordinator. She is given an assignment into the desert to exterminate anyone found on sight. She finds something else instead.Alternatively known as: the many times Itzy saves Yuna and the one time Yuna saves humanity
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	danger days (and the art of saving the world)

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i’m back! 
> 
> this work is largely based on the Not Shy MV as well as the Danger Days universe from My Chemical Romance. used some quotes from the comic (you should go check it out too) as part of the story structure. i changed both worlds to suit the story, and i hope you enjoy! 
> 
> *the graphic depiction of violence is in part 3 so if you need to watch out for that please do, stay safe.

**Part I**

“The weather outside today is sunny. Please remember to take your daily pill and stay happy. There is light traffic outside Hospital Street, drive safely. This has been The Corporation. Thank you.”

The morning announcements blared in Jisu’s in-ear implants as she walked towards the Corporation’s building. Along the way, minions stopped her three times.

“Identification, please?” Jisu was really tempted to blast them, but she shrugged off the minor annoyances. Precautions, she knew very well, since the Corporation definitely wouldn’t want anyone to try and infiltrate the building. She sighed as she slumped down in her seat, her assignment for the day already scrolling through the tablet on her table.

She should have gotten used to it by now, really. The constant feelings that threatened to permeate the surface and exposed to the entire world that Choi Jisu, Head Coordinator, was in fact breaching one of the Corporation’s more serious rules. The pills that were so carefully hoarded at home, away from the line of sight of the mandated cameras. The secrets that she kept underneath her rug, the flash of colour amongst the monotony of the black and white uniform.

The way she was different from the other coordinators.

So she kept her head down, and breathed a sigh of relief when she was assigned to go scout the desert for renegades. That, at least, provided her with some colour, some excitement in her life besides the paperwork that she usually did.

Assignment: Explore The Desert, Borders of Division 1 and 3. Suspected sightings of renegades. You leave at 1300.

Ah yes, the renegades. The ones who opposed the Corporation and everything they worked hard to build. The very definition of anarchy and chaos. Jisu remembers the target practice that they were made to do, with dummies sporting the clothes of well-known renegades, the trainers yelling “if you don’t hit this one now, they're going to kill you in combat!” But she never actually understood why they hated the renegades, for after all, they didn’t hurt the Corporation, so why hurt them?

She headed down to Wardrobe, where they gave her regulation boots, and a glittery purple outfit, the rare flash of colour that was needed to go undercover. She rode on her motorcycle out of the city, alone. Well. Jisu could use the adrenaline from being undercover, she had stayed at her desk for far too long in her opinion.

As she rode, she spotted a group coming out of one of the dilapidated shacks lying around. Curious, she went in, her gun at the ready. Jisu definitely was not prepared for the absolute madness that came with running a market - or at least, it seemed to be one. “Hey, newbie! What’re you looking for?”

Standing right in front of her was easily the prettiest girl Jisu had ever seen in her ten years of working at the Corporation. Silver hair with green and a colour she could not identify, and oh god, the neon. Jisu, she’s talking to you. She stammered out a reply. “I- uh, I’m not sure actually…”

The woman started laughing. “Aw, hell, no one here knows what they’re looking for until they find it. It’s okay. Wanna ride with my crew? I’m sure you’d get along well!” Jisu glanced around at the market again, hesitant to follow the woman. Clearly she trusted her well enough to take her in, but once she found out what Jisu really was… well. Things were not going to be pretty.

The woman paused, as if trying to recall something. “Oh yeah, I haven’t introduced myself yet. You can call me Light Fury. And who are you, new renegade?” “I’m Choi-“

“Nuh uh,” Light Fury cut Jisu off before she could get her name out fully. “We don’t do real names here. You wanna be a renegade, you gotta get yourself an alias. Names hold power, power I don’t ever want the Corporation to have. Anyways, ride with us? You can think about the offer to join the crew along the way back.”

Light Fury led Jisu back to the black car that was parked outside the shack. “Fury, why’d you get us some new kid? As if one isn't hard enough to deal with already,” the short haired girl grumbled upon seeing Jisu. “Be nice,” she chided. “I can’t just leave her there. Besides, five is the perfect number for us. Let’s go, we don’t want the Corporation sniffing around if we idle here too long.”

Hearing Light Fury speak was like a burst of reality for Jisu. The Corporation. _She_ was supposed to be undercover for the Corporation. She was supposed to exterminate the renegades on site. She was supposed to wreak havoc and massacre the renegades. And yet here she was, in Light Fury’s car, watching a perfectly normal conversation between two renegades who just so happened to take her in, only at that point because she fell for Light Fury at first sight.

Suddenly, she was ashamed to be part of the Corporation. The hunter versus the hunted, and it made her feel a twinge of guilt. She hoarded pills, she stashed away her clothing that was against regulation, yet she never got caught. Instead, she was paid to catch and kill people for flouting the exact same rules she did.

“Hey, uh, I’ve got something to tell you both.” “What’s it, dear child?” Jisu hesitated. Did she really want to do this? Becoming one of the hunted, losing her status and safety for one of colour and emotion? In that instant, she realised that yes, she did want to do that.

“I didn’t finish my introduction when I met you, Light Fury. I escaped. From the Corporation. I didn’t want to be one of their pawns anymore, and yes, I want to join the renegades. I want to join your-”

Light Fury braked the car suddenly. When she looked back at Jisu, it wasn’t the same bright smile and kind eyes that she had on. Her eyes were hardened, lips pursed as she glared at Jisu. “Get out. Now. You’re lucky I haven’t shot you yet.” As Jisu opened the car door slowly, preparing to get out, the short haired girl came to her rescue. “Woah, Fury. If she’s really serious about it, think of all the information we could get! We could finally take down the Corporation and their ridiculous laws!”

Fury sighed. “Fine, you can stay for now. Any hint of deferment and I’d have to kill you.” And so they drove in silence until they reached an old garage, clearly not in use anymore. “We’re here, get out. And if you treasure your life, you’d best be letting Iced talk to Ether.” Fury gestured at the short-haired girl. “Iced Cat, although I’ve told her multiple times that that’s ridiculous”, earning a protest and a death glare from the shorter. “That person you need to steer clear of. Ether Peace, another weird name, but will not hesitate to shoot a Corporation person on sight. If she ever trusts you enough, she’d tell ya why.”

The orange haired girl who was running towards the car, Jisu assumed, was Ether Peace. She looked like she could kill anyone if she really wanted to. So Jisu heeded Fury’s advice and stayed in the car. Through the tinted glass, she could her the animated conversation between the two, with Fury drawing her weapon several times to diffuse the situation. After a long white, Ether seemed to relent.

She walked back to the car, making Jisu and her ten years of training tense up and on high alert. “No matter how much I want to murder you right now, trust me, I won’t for now. Come back in, and we’ll introduce you to how we do things over here.”

Following her hesitantly, Jisu spotted a young child running towards them. A child that looked oddly familiar, as if she’d seen her before, but Jisu couldn’t place where. “Oh, that’s the child that stays here too. Do excuse her, and please excuse the place we live in too. It’s no Corporation apartment, but it’ll do.”

As she walked in, she saw Light Fury and the short haired girl sitting on the floor. Fury gave her a wave. And in that instant, Jisu thought that no matter what the Corporation tried to do, or what the renegades stood for, it would become alright in the end.

**Part II**

_**if satan screams out loud** _

Over time, the renegades began to trust Jisu more and more, sharing bits and pieces of what they do with her, as well as their pasts. She learnt that she was more hopeless with a gun than the young child who stayed with them, she learnt that the renegades had quite a bit of information and double agents in the Corporation.

And at the end of about a week - honestly, who can remember these sort of things in the desert - they sat her down for a talk. “So, uh, the purpose of this talk or discussion is to tell you more about us, and uh,” Fury began, but never looking Jisu right in the eye, “to formally extend an invitation for you to join us.”

“First, we’d like to know a little more about you and where you come from. For the purpose of this discussion, as well as to bind you closer to us, we’ll be using real names, which we wouldn’t do in front of others.” Jisu took a shaky breath. “Okay, I’m ready. I’m Choi Jisu, Head - well, former head now - Coordinator, I got scouted into the Corporation for my quick thinking and strategic mind. Wasn’t really my decision to be honest, my parents got killed because I tried to refuse the first time around.” she said, fairly nonchalantly. She wasn’t very close to her parents, there was no need to cry over them.

“Other lives were lost too, but at least you’re here now.” Fury regarded her kindly. “I’ll go next. We’re called Itzy, and I’m their leader. Hwang Yeji, or Light Fury as you know me, and I’ve never actually been in the city before. You’ve probably heard of me before, you’ve probably heard of our crew too, but no Coordinator has ever found our place before and lived to tell the tale.”

“Seconded. I’m Iced Cat, taken after my childhood nickname, but my real name is Shin Ryujin. I’m the sharpshooter, and probably the reason why Coordinators don’t come back here alive. They take down the minions, I hide away somewhere else unseen to shoot them down.” As a gesture to prove her point, she drew her gun, eyes glinting in the sun.

“Watch it. I’m Ether Peace, but you probably know me by the “WANTED” name on my poster, Lee Chaeryeong. I go into the city the most often, I run errands and collect information about the Corporations as well as the status of other rebels in the desert.” For the first time since they met, she regarded Jisu sympathetically. “I understand, my sister got killed when we tried to escape the city.”

“You’d be part of the reason why we can take down the Corporation once and for all. Our dear child here is called Yuna, no last name as far as we know. We usually call her the Child, and we’ve apparently been assigned to protect her.” Yuna waved cheerfully at Jisu, and she couldn’t help but to smile and wave back. “Some kind of assignment, do they want us to get into fights every single day?” Iced grumbled. Before Yeji could tell her off, someone else interrupted.

“Well, apparently so,” Ether - Chaeryeong now - said, typing away at the handheld device she had in her hand. “One of the traps went off, near Division 4. Masks on, and let’s move.”

It was almost magical, it seemed to Jisu, how they were able to work together so seamlessly under the direction of Yeji. Within thirty seconds, they’d all holstered their guns, had masks on, and took up various positions to prepare for the oncoming attack. “Jisu, you’re with Ryujin and Yuna. You don’t have to take part in the fight today if you don’t want to. She’s mainly in charge of sharpshooting, so you’d be safe with her. We’ll need to call you by some other name next time, so think about that.” Jisu could only nod numbly. A fight. Had she brought this onto them when she agreed to become a renegade?

Were they even safe with her around?

At that point, it seemed, the answer was no.

_**and violence is the only sound** _

The car accompanying the motorbikes meant that the Corporation had arrived. The minions drew their weapons and the Coordinator surveyed the area before heading into the general area of the garage. “Okay, you’re the expert on the Corporation. What’re we up against now?” Ryujin asked. Jisu squinted to see the license plate on the car. “Ah. It’s a scouting team, they aren’t too familiar with this area, the Coordinator is in training - you can tell by the colour of the license plate. I don’t recognise who it is.”

The fight could be called laughable by renegade standards, considering there were so few minions. But to Jisu, it made everything more conflicting. She felt the instinctive urge to shoot someone, preferably a renegade. She wanted to hear her gun fire, feel the recoil and the satisfaction of knowing the desert was one renegade safer. Yuna crept up on her, slapping her in the face. “Snap out of it, watch the fight. It’s the most interesting thing I've seen today.”

She obliged, not able to resist Yuna. It was over pretty much instantly, Yeji and Chaeryeong firing with deadly accuracy, Ryujin taking out the Coordinator. It was almost as if they’d been doing it their entire life, and so Jisu said so out loud. Ryujin just laughed. “Ever since Yuna showed up, that’s pretty much all we’ve been doing. Let’s get back.”

Yeji sent Chaeryeong to dispose of the bodies. “Be discreet,” she reminded her. “No dropping of bodies at doorsteps.” Jisu had a feeling she was forgetting something important. “Wait, Fury. The car. Take the car somewhere else, quickly!” it clicked, and Jisu yelled with urgency. Yeji looked back at her questioningly.

“I’ll tell you when we’re on the move, but we need to get it outta here, quick!” That was enough to send Yeji running for the car, and Jisu after her. As they drove, Yeji turned around. “Okay, so what’s the deal?” “It’s how the Corporation tracks the renegades. If the car idles here for too long, they’ll mark the location and send patrols here again. I want to-” her voice broke here. Her Corporation self warred with the renegade side of her, although that was nothing new.

“I want to keep them safe. I want to keep you safe. Let’s avoid the fights if we can help it.”

Yeji nodded, believing her, or maybe that had to do with the flutter in her chest when she heard Jisu. “You’re going to talk to Ether once we reach back, I’m going to dump this over in Division 4.”

I want to keep you safe. Could her feelings, perhaps be reciprocated? In the desert, where violence was the only sound amidst their despair and helplessness, Yeji desperately wanted it to be true. Her lips formed a question, soundless, but she instead said “Let’s go back, leave it here.”

Clearly, Jisu must have passed a test when Chaeryeong regarded her with a half smile. “Looks like you didn’t kill Fury after all, then. Now, would someone like to explain what the hell was that all about?” “Tracking device. It’s how the Corporation knows to come back again.”

Over the course of the next month or so, Jisu told them everything she knew about the Council and how they worked, and how to keep them safe. They built an underground bunker and kept most of their supplies there. They got into more fights, each becoming increasingly vicious, and they sustained more injuries. Jisu got a new name, a renegade name, Deadly Cinnamon. Yeji even made her own mask for her to use. “You’re our secret weapon,” Yeji said one day. “And don’t you ever forget us.”

“What, exactly, are we fighting for?” Jisu asked one day, after they finished moving their supplies and headquarters underground. Chaeryeong regarded her with a sad smile. “Don’t you get it? Yuna is the assignment given to us. We’ve got to keep her alive, and keep ourselves alive, and take down the Corporation with her. You know firsthand how controlling the Corporation is.”

“We embody colour like we do our own skin. It’s called renegades, because we fight back against what’s being taught to us. We’re different, Jisu, and don’t you ever forget it. We grow up fighting because it keeps us alive, and honestly? It feels great.”

_**when the engines come squealing** _

Word began to spread quickly about Jisu joining Itzy’s crew. Not just in the desert, however. The Corporation somehow caught wind that the Head Coordinator had deferred. “Not good,” Ryujin said, monitoring the airwaves as she spoke. “They’re planning an attack on the garage. The data apparently shows the scouting cars moving here, but never moving out, and we’re screwed.”

An unspoken look passed between Ryujin and Chaeryeong, before the former slid down into her chair, nodded, and said. “It seems like we would need reinforcements. Chae will go and find the other crews to assist in the battle. Jisu, bring Yeji and Yuna down, we’d need to strategise.” Chaeryeong nodded and skated off, presumably to the Market to spread the word.

“We can’t keep Yuna in the bunker undefended, can we?” Jisu shook her head. “If they found her, it would be disastrous, plus our supplies would probably go up in flames.” “They come in a week, the fight won’t be easy but not impossible to win. Not if we get others to help.”

Jisu laughed, albeit a little dryly. “Ryu, we’re possibly the last people renegades want to help. You’ve got a Head Coordinator and the Child on your crew, it’s a suicide mission and it’s not even going to be their fight.”

At that moment, Yeji decided to waltz in - like a princess, Jisu might add - with Yuna in tow. “It’s not their fight, but everybody knows that the Corporation needs to be taken down. And little Yuna here is the only way they can do it. So, they may not trust us fully, but they’re our protectors. Unless you’ve got a better idea?”

A week flew by pretty quickly, and Jisu still had not gotten anything figured out yet. She was no closer to confessing her crush, she was still doubting whether her body would cooperate with her mind during the fight, she was no closer to being at peace with renegade Jisu.

One thing she did understand was that there would be a fight in approximately 3 hours (thanks, Ryujin). As renegades and their crew came one by one to the garage, Jisu was scared. Scared that renegades would judge and doubt her, scared that she’d somehow fail due to her absolute lack of shooting skills.

Scared that Yeji would look at her differently.

_**demons reeling** _

Speak of the devil, here Yeji came. One look at Jisu and she’d already sized up the problem. “Cinnamon, you’re going to do okay. It doesn’t matter what your past was, what matters is the fight we’re gonna have. Besides, you’re relegated to Yuna duty, considering you can’t fire a gun accurately enough unless the target is right at your face.”

Jisu sighed and relaxed, letting Yeji’s words encompass her fully. “I’m not sure if we’re going to make it out alive,” she confessed. Yeji just stared at her silently, before she motioned for Jisu to follow her.

They arrived at the spot where Ryujin had taken up the sharpshooting role during the first fight. Below them, a sea of colour so blinding gathered, with more on the way. Yeji pulled down her mask.

“Jisu, look at those people out there. Fighting for what we believe in, fighting to take down the Corporation, one minion at a time. I’m going to fight with them, and you are too. We need to have more trust in the renegades, that they would fight with everything they had, that the only casualties would be the opposing side.”

She walked down, with Jisu carefully following her a safe distance behind. Yeji paused, turning to Jisu. “I’m scared too,” she admitted, “but if you show it, you’d not be able to fight properly. We’d lose.”

So Jisu did the same, leaving her fears at the mound.

_**the dance ground, just a mask among the crowd.** _

The fight was one unlike what Jisu had ever experienced before. There were way more renegades, for one. Jisu was completely overwhelmed by the sheer number of renegades that took up various positions, ready to fight. For another, she was in the thick of the fight, protecting Yuna, firing when she needed to.

Just another renegade, Jisu reminded herself. You aren’t part of the Corporation anymore. You have friends to protect.

In a normal situation, Jisu would be completely lost, paralysed by the fear of failure. Even eleven year old Yuna wasn’t afraid, wielding a gun as she tried to defend herself. But this wasn’t a normal situation. There was a bullet on the course towards Yuna, probably a stray one from the battle that was going on.

In a normal situation, there wouldn’t even be a fight. But there was a fight. There was a bullet. So Jisu did the instinctive thing, the most irrational thing.

She jumped in front of Yuna, and promptly passed out from the pain.

Yeji was keeping an eye on the two, so when she saw Jisu go down, she was momentarily horrified. The moment passed when she got shot in the leg by a minion. She sat atop a car hood, and continued to fire. Drive them out, kill them all. She passed out not long after.

It ended painfully, not without a few deaths on the renegade side and many injuries, but they thought that the Corporation had suffered much more damage. Their ammunition depleted, their minions killed, half their Coordinators dead. So once everyone had packed up and left, Chaeryeong and Ryujin started clearing up the dead bodies of the Corporation’s people. They discovered Yeji and Jisu, not ten metres apart from each other on the garage floor.

By unspoken agreement, they left the bodies and tended to Yeji and Jisu instead. “They’ll be fine here, I doubt the Corporation’s going to send anyone else. Let’s dispose of the bodies first,” Chaeryeong suggested.

Chaeryeong’s instincts were absolutely correct when she got back with Ryujin to find the two of them stirring. “I think we’re missing something.” Yeji awoke fully before murmuring. The four of them looked around, only to find their surroundings deserted.

“Where the hell is Yuna?”

“That is an excellent question, Yeji. I believe she got taken. I’d need to check the bunker’s surveillance system to find out if I’m correct.” Ryujin said, already turning back to the bunker.

Yeji rose unsteadily, leaning onto Jisu for support. Fortunately, the bullet merely hit Jisu’s arm, leaving her in a bandage rather than dead. Yeji was endlessly grateful for her still being alive. “Sometimes, I love you…” Yeji trailed off as they descended underground.

Sure enough, after they saw Jisu take that bullet, someone appeared, captured her and left the scene immediately after. Part of the reason why no one ever noticed was that this person was behind a mask, and the other renegades assumed they were someone from Itzy’s crew. “Do you recognise who?” Chaeryeong asked Jisu gently.

With a sinking heart, Jisu nodded. “Yeah. He was my boss back at the Corporation, his name is Jinyoung, but I’m pretty sure he’s not going to kill Yuna. She’d be useful for testing.” “Testing?” Chaeryeong asked, confused.

“They know about what Yuna can do. They’re going to try to suck the power out of her. Which of course, may be impossible but they’re sure as hell going to try.”

“Then let’s go save her.” Yeji said, in a tone that brooked no argument.

_**you need to hold on tight to** _

The mood after Yuna got taken was somber. They didn’t have much energy trying to do anything else, nor did they want to do anything else. They were given one mission, and failed to succeed. On the other hand, the Corporation now had a useful weapon if they knew how to utilise it.

“So, we go into the city through where again?” “Right here. The minions on patrol are usually not very alert around this area, since it’s so near the Corporation. Jisu leaned down to point at Yeji’s screen, coming close enough to smell the desert sand and smoke on her. If she leaned down further-

Focus, Jisu. She chided herself, turning her attention back to the task at hand. They had everything down, from the route they were going to take to how they would get Yuna out of the building. But she couldn’t place her finger on it, she had a bad feeling about the whole mission.

What happens later when we get into the building? What if we run into Corporation employees? What if…? Yeji sighed, “You’re thinking too much. Go get some rest, we’ll be needing it in the morning.”

Jisu obeyed the leader, going back to the resting areas to lie down for exhaustion to render her unconscious. No matter how she tried, on this particular night she was restless, unable to fall asleep. At some point at night, the rest of them quietly came into the room, trying not to disturb Jisu.

“Yeji? I’m scared for what would happen tomorrow,” someone confessed softly, though Jisu couldn’t make out who. “It will all work out eventually. Well, we both know what’s the likely scenario, but we’ll just have to hope otherwise.”

The person laughed hoarsely. Chaeryeong, from the sound of it. “I gave up hope when the Corporation took over. Now all that’s left is to continue the renegades’ legacy so we don’t have a total monarchy.” She whispered bitterly, loud enough for Jisu to hear, but not enough to allow her to understand her true feelings.

“It all comes back down to Yuna. Have faith, and it shall come to pass.” “Now you’re quoting the Bible at me, no? So much for religion, it was outlawed years ago. But fine! Yeji, I shall have faith in our Child, and nothing more! Such that when I see Yuna’s heartbreak, I’ll know that it’s all worth it.” Chaeryeong sat up, rustling the mattress. “I’m going to take a walk, and we pray the Corporation doesn’t find me before the big day tomorrow, eh?”

Yeji sighed, long and low, the sound of someone in despair. Jisu wanted to move to take her in, comfort her, but she couldn’t have, because in order to do so she’d have to reveal she wasn’t sleeping at all. She contemplated her next move, when the decision was suddenly made for her by a weight easing down onto her mattress.

“Ether’s on edge, we all are. You know how it is.” The deep low voice indicated Ryujin was probably there. “Speaking of which, you still haven’t told her about it yet? It’s been what, Fury, 4 months? You’re the leader of one of the more famous crews, but you’re a coward.” Silence. “Yeji. At least tell her about it before tomorrow, she needs to know,” her tone softened a little, and Jisu suddenly had the epiphany that they were probably talking about her.

Yeji sighed again. This time, full of heartbreak, full of sorrow, full of desire, and full of this emotion Jisu really couldn’t put into words. Perhaps it was the feeling of not knowing what to do, the feeling of being completely out of control, the feeling that is all encompassing. Jisu hoped she’d never have to hear Yeji like that again, especially since she was likely the cause of it, or so it seemed to her.

“I know, Ryu. I’ll do it tomorrow, I promise. Sleep, and I’ll wait for Chae to come back.”

_**whatever gets you through the night.** _

The next day couldn’t have come sooner, no matter how much Itzy (minus Yuna) was dreading it. True enough, Yeji pulled Jisu aside, clearing her throat as she leaned on the side of the black car. “Look, Jisu, I… Well, I've never been the best person at expressing feelings. I’m not the kind of person who will be vulnerable with anyone, not even with our crew. But here goes nothing.”

“I’m in love with you. Plain and simple. If you don’t wanna do this thing then I wouldn’t mind but…” The vulnerable look on Yeji’s face made Jisu do a double take. She hated Yeji being uncomfortable like this. So she did the only thing she knew how to.

The hug was warm, even though Yeji flinched at first, not used to contact. As Jisu tiptoed to reach Yeji’s height, she whispered in her ear, “Of course I will, Fury. Guess we’re both just ignorant idiots after all, huh.”

Yeji smiled sadly back at her, “Yeah, we are.” Jisu started reeling back at all the could-have-beens and why-didn’t-you-say-so’s, because god, if she’d known Yeji was this into her, she would’ve been more outgoing, been more anything. Anything to suit Yeji.

Because she knew, in that instant. There were going to be heavy losses on both sides, there were going to be casualties, and there was the possibility that they would never get Yuna out of the Corporation. It all clicked into place for Jisu. Yeji saw the recognition on her face, so she scrunched up her nose — _did Jisu ever tell her that that was cute?_ — and said softly, “remember the cause. Remember what we’re fighting for, don’t lose hope right at the beginning. You of all people should know this.”

At that moment, Ryujin and Chaeryeong decided to walk out from the garage door. Seeing the two, Ryujin smirked. “Guess you finally got your act together. Well done. Now let’s go break Yuna out of the Corporation.”

They pulled their masks down, adjusted their coloured clothing, and took a final look at the garage before going into the car. It wasn’t pre assigned seats per se, but there was this natural feeling about Yeji driving that somehow made the trip out of the desert bearable. Yeji glanced in the rear view mirror as they headed past Division 1, pleased to see her crew members ready to fight.

Her catlike features spread into a grin, showing her teeth as she drove down the long desert road. Jisu admittedly thought she was hot, but really didn’t say anything that would distract her from the road.

“The barrier to the city is coming up,” Chaeryeong reminded Yeji. “On it. We gonna blast through it like we ain’t got no tomorrow?”

Silence. The tension in the air felt palpable as they all knew what was hanging over them.

Jisu was the first to smile, breaking the atmosphere like she’d been doing it her whole life. “Why the hell not, Fury, go for it.”

So Yeji did, and as she did, the other three girls let out a cheer, whooping and screaming. “Nice job! Now we're gonna kick Corporation to the desert and back, eh?”

“Over here, Fury.” Ryujin was looking down at a map of the Corporation Jisu had helped to create. “We park here, and get off. Remember to keep your masks on, and let’s go bust Yuna out.” Yeji said.

They crossed over to the Corporation’s headquarter building, guns drawn and poised to attack. Jisu tried to make something out of it, but their faces were as expressionless and unreadable beneath the masks as one on the Corporation’s pills.

“3, 2, 1, go.” When Yeji gave the command, they stormed into the Corporation’s headquarters, firing the guns at the minions on sentry duty. Since no one had actually expected anyone to reach the Corporation, there weren’t many patrols on duty.

Going down a hallway, Itzy found the room Yuna was being held under Jisu’s direction. By some sort of telepathic communication, Ryujin and Chaeryeong stood at the doorway, guarding the room. Jisu watched awkwardly as Yeji practically ran to Yuna, embracing her in the tightest hug she’d ever given. She whispered softly, “I’m so glad to see you’re okay. Let’s take you home.”

Ryujin’s eyes darted around, on high alert. “We’ve been here too long, Fury. It’s time to leave. Now.”

Now complete, Itzy walked down the hallway and got to as far as the main lobby before they felt something off. “Shouldn’t someone be trying to stop us now?” Jisu nervously asked. Chaeryeong just shook her head and kept walking.

Nevertheless, someone was on their way to stop them. How lovely.

**Part III**

_**Itzy told me everything before It happened.** _

when they came, i thought that i had finally found my knights in brightly coloured armour. the corporation wanted to brainwash me, to steal my memories and draw out my power.

i didn’t let them. i resisted, as much as i could. i knew they were going to rescue me, always have, and clung to that small bit of hope throughout. i had to, the fear of not recognising the familiar faces anymore being a strong motivator. the way that itzy created so many beautiful memories with me. i was attached to them. how could i ever forget it?

yeji, light fury. the leader. she’d always have a soft spot for me, whenever i was down, she cheered me up. she was my protector. the one who’d always joke with me when the minions were gone.

did i ever tell you i was terrified of those minions? their masks, their lack of personality, their everything.

and when she hugged me, told me everything was going to be okay, i believed her. foolishly, i did. so i let her lead me out of that horrible room, guiding me outside. that was the first time i saw yeji relax fully, the first time i felt a special sense of closeness to her. like i was the one who caused her to be that relaxed.

not like i wasn’t close to the others, however. i loved them all the same, don’t get me wrong. but she was the one i first made an emotional connection with, who let me join her crew. so it would be natural for her to hug me.

i’m sure jisu would have understood. i really hope she did.

i was happy to get close to them, to be taken in by them. to relax with them whenever i’m sad, to play with them whenever i wanted to, to have them protect me when i needed it. so i guess yeji’s hug brought me back to reality.

i’m no prophet, but my instincts are never wrong.

_**They told me about how the Corporation came to be. They told me about the fear of being out of control that held them together.** _

itzy taught me most of what they could. how to shoot a gun, and aim it true. ryujin always said that it wasn’t a matter of how well you can see the target, but the confidence that you have in taking it down. the way you hold your gun. to ride on the wind and the air until it finds its target.

sort of like how the corporation does things. they envision how everything’s gonna go, and put it into action until everything goes according to plan. the war that sparked, and how the renegades got banished to the desert.

aim, and aim it true. striking an arrow where they needed it to be, getting everyone under pills so that no one would ever dare to defy them. it’s kind of scary how they managed to do so. like a dictatorship, but worse.

people want to do it out of their own free will, perhaps because any rebellion ends up in them getting killed. not everyone wants a renegade’s life. hunted down by the corporation. living in a constant state of fear.

the way to do it was to outsmart them. chaeryeong was always good at that. how she took me along to see how other crews fought off the minions when she thought yeji wasn’t looking. how she said that minions are former shells of themselves, who can’t think of good strategies on their own. it’s the coordinators they had to worry about.

i almost feel sorry for them. how they never really got a chance to change their fate before they even started.

but me? i’m special, apparently. everyone acknowledged it. i’m supposed to save everyone from the corporation. free the minions from their zombified state. it’s almost laughable, the way everyone thinks of me as a hero, an idol who’d one day save the universe. i guess that’s why the corporation wants to neutralise me.

the corporation was ruthless. i’ll give them that. but can’t the renegades get anything accomplished, for once?

_**They told me about life before Itzy was Itzy. How they were a group of people who saw something wrong with the Corporation and stood up for it. They tried to change it.** _

itzy (n.). in korean, it means to have something. to have the opportunity to try and escape from the corporation unscathed. to have four girls who fought for something take care of you.

so when jisu asked whether someone was going to stop them, it reminded me of itzy. if you think that something is going to happen, it mostly likely will. chaeryeong probably knew that when she shook her head. me, i thought of jisu’s boss activating the minions. grabbing his gun. going into the lift.

i would later discover that i am a fortune teller.

it all happened so fast. the bullets started to fly, one narrowly missing yeji in the head. she turned around, and started to shoot. it was the activated minions. in the face of the battle, the minions looked twice as scary, and i hid somewhere.

they were streaming all over the main lobby, and apart from the last fight at the garage, it was the most number of minions i’d ever seen in one place. of course, the forces numbered a hundred to one. the corporation really didn’t want them getting out alive, huh.

to have the opportunity to cause major wreckage to the corporation. instead of retreating, like itzy would never, they chose to retaliate. they had every chance to get back to the vehicle, but they didn’t. and the worst part is that i understood why.

i hear things, and since i’m young people like to talk to me as if i’m all grown up. it makes me happy, but also kind of sad when i hear itzy’s backstories. yeji had never seen the city, so i tried to describe it to her as best as i could, before i got away to the desert. i don’t know how or why, but i think it gave her peace of mind. so i let it go.

they said that if they didn’t fight the renegades, they would be singers. musicians, dancers, artists. to fight the corporation was to try and take back the furthest they could have had.

the only thing that really resonated with me, even to this day, was itzy being something that they stood for, wholeheartedly. when they started shooting, i took in the surroundings. foolish, i know, but in that instant they worked as one mind, their priority being me, to keep me safe, to get out.

it makes me kind of guilty, to feel that way. to know that despite the seemingly hopeless situation, they were determined to do the best they can. i hope they understand what i’m getting at.

_**How many people died just because they believed in a concept different from what the Corporation wanted**_.

i remember clearly, months ago before jisu joined. they took me to see the gravestones.

i remember yeji shedding her tears at the fallen, touching their masks as a sign of respect for them. i remember how she pointed out the two gravestones that were her parents, dead because of the corporation. her colours, products of the silver and gold and green and pink that her parents wore.

i remember ryujin standing emotionlessly to one side. when chaeryeong asked her about it, she said she didn’t want to talk about it. the unspoken thing that every day, she represses her past, because it’s too painful to have the memories flooding in. i may be too young to know much, but i understand. it can be painful.

i remember driving a distance from where the gravestones were in division 4. where an old knapsack was half buried into the ground. chaeryeong saying that that was for her fallen sister, killed when trying to escape. the price of chaeryeong’s freedom. her not being with the other gravestones, because she wasn’t a renegade, she had no mask, nothing to identify her by.

that night, i heard crying from all three of them. and remembering the way in which my parents refused to give me up, i cried too. for not knowing who i was supposed to be. for having those unrealistic burdens placed on me.

i cried for the fallen renegades, for the losses of itzy’s closest families, that they only had themselves and each other to rely on now.

the next morning, no one acknowledged yesterday, choosing perhaps to banish it from their minds. i asked yeji about it, but she only told me that i’d understand once i’ve seen more, and that i should forget about it. but that particular memory would always stay with me. to fight for what you believe in. to stand up for yourself, even if it’s against what everyone else thinks.

itzy, i understand. i’ve always understood. so why does this hurt so much? why did i not tell you to run away?

_**And they told me about the masks they wore.** _

even in combat, you could see their individuality and their personalities, strategies and motivations laid bare on the combat field. and they fought in their own ways, all different but equally as effective.

i sound like a commentator. truth is, i was a commentator, a spectator in the chaos that ensued after they tried to break me out. i’m scared, that when someone comes across this they would think that i’m making light of the fight. i’m not.

back to the thing.

yeji and jisu were back to back, covering each other and making sure they didn’t get hit. i thought it was pretty fitting, considering they seemed to have finally gotten their shit together and started being there for one another. in another scenario, i could’ve imagined the rest teasing them relentlessly about it.

ryujin always claimed that she rode winds best. “what a load of bull,” yeji once said. but i started to believe it was true. standing about two metres beside her, i could’ve sworn she was the finest sharpshooter. she hit targets a great distance away from her, when one of them threatened to shoot the pair in the centre of the lobby.

she shook her head. “yuna, get the hell out of here. i don’t want you to get hurt.” but i refused. why did i refuse? i should’ve known better.

and chaeryeong. weaving through the minions, surprising them whenever she could. she understood the weaknesses of the minions, and sought to destroy them with minimal damage done to herself.

they were a team, plain and simple. i, however, was not part of that team. i was deadweight. which makes me wonder: if i’d followed ryujin’s advice, would things have been different?

but there was no time back then to contemplate my course of action, it was already decided for me. a new wave of minions came, and coordinators, and amongst everything i saw jisu’s boss. the one who tormented me for what seemed like eternity. i screamed.

and everything fell apart. the careful work together thing that they had was momentarily broken, and they scattered, each fighting their minions. and yet.

it was me who caused it. i have no one else to blame but myself. and mentally i can hear jisu saying don’t blame yourself, little one. it wasn’t your choice, nor was it your fault.

inwardly, i was taken back to the fights that we had previously at the garage. when yeji once came out from a fight bleeding badly, but insisting that she was fine. that time chaeryeong detonated an explosive and blasted the minions to hell and back. ryujin, who refused to fight one time and almost got herself killed by walking into a patrol. jisu, who once killed her coworker and said in the most neutral tone, “he deserved it”.

inwardly, i thought back to the fights we had won, and i felt calmer. hope, even false, was there, and for that i was happy.

outwardly, it descended into hell.

_**They told me that the masks that represented individuality didn't stand for anything if there was nothing behind them.** _

when i first joined itzy, i was terrified of them. they seemed so intimidating, and their reputation preceded them. i admit, i wasn’t the best or the most mature i could’ve been. i’d just escaped from the city, some random renegade took me in before assigning me - i’m not a project to be assigned to - to them.

but over time, i got to understand them and how they worked. it was always the duo coming up with ideas, and yeji putting the plan into concrete action. the way chaeryeong was always there for ryujin when she got too worked up, the way yeji always mediated a dispute between them.

i could see. yeji was lonely, and perhaps couldn’t find someone suitable for her. so i became the person that she could rely on to cheer her up, the person she went to when she was down. it didn’t matter that i was about five back then. yeji was my companion.

in return, about a month after i joined itzy, yeji took me to the market. “pick a mask shape that you like, yuna.” and then yeji brought me back to the garage and showed me how to design the masks. after a long while, i got my green and blue mask. she smiled proudly at me that day.

after that, itzy was more welcoming to me. they included me when they went out to different divisions. and when jisu joined about five years later, they did the same for her too.

see, that’s the difference between the renegades and the corporation. one seeks to control you, while the other gives you your freedom to express yourself.

you make the choice. but you bear the consequences.

they made their choice. i made mine.

_**You could have the brightest colours, but that wouldn’t matter if the person wearing it didn’t believe in the ultimate goal.** _

to each their own, but i was there to watch the whole thing as it went down.

it was going fine at first, actually. the minions were apparently under strict orders not to kill me so they largely left me alone, leaving me enough time to glance around.

it all went downhill when yeji killed a minion. yeah, something that was pretty normal in that circumstance. but she killed the minion this time at close range, taking off its hideous mask as she shot it. clearly, the person below the mask must have meant something to yeji as her face twisted into recognition.

and in the midst of battle, hwang yeji, itzy’s leader, froze in shock. i don’t know what was going through her mind at that point in time, but i was screaming for her to get a move on. if she stood there unmoving, she’d be dead in a matter of seconds.

too late. jisu’s boss had already started moving towards her at lightning speed, while none of the other itzy members had noticed. this was one of the times where i wished they had equipped me with a gun. i could save yeji, and take down jisu’s boss at the same time. two birds with one stone.

the next few moments happened as if time had slowed down. he pushed yeji up against the wall, his gun resting at the base of her skull. i don’t know how but i swear i could’ve heard him say “not good enough”. and perhaps yeji did smile, and say “you wanna try?”, digging her gun into his stomach.

she fired. but he fired a second faster, and her shot bounced harmlessly off the floor. he stepped back, allowing her to slide down against the wall, silver hair falling to cover her face. she almost seemed dreamlike, the way her final position rested.

i moved to go closer, find a pulse, anything. but jisu was faster, firing at her boss while yelling “i’ll kill you!” ironically, she never did. jisu trained in the corporation, but she never was the best shooter there was, and so she only succeeded in hitting his leg.

a plus for her. but the downside of being so singularly focused on another person is that you lose your senses in a fight. you turn irrational, and you lose track of what you were originally meant to do in favour of revenge. the minus was that she was hit square in the back by a minion who had gotten lucky.

the boss went out to find medical assistance. and jisu was still lying on the floor, unmoving. i instinctively turned, running to where chaeryeong and ryujin was at. cowardly, i know. i’m sorry i couldn’t help anything.

the beauty of having someone who understands your plans before you even formulate the words for it is that the enemy doesn’t know what you would do. and so that’s exactly what the remaining two did. chaeryeong roughly grabbed my arm, freely shooting with the other.

we dashed for the exit, the minions swarming us as we made a break for it. at the last second, once chaeryeong and i were through, ryujin abruptly closed the doors, mouthing the words just go, before turning back to face the crowd.

the last i ever saw of her was her body being flung violently against the glass door, shattering the already bullet-ridden frame. chaeryeong looked horrified, but knew that it was a matter of time before they caught up. she indeed was a strategist, through and through.

chaeryeong made a dash for the car, surprisingly being adept at running backwards. the minions were freely swarming out of the building, and chaeryeong tried to hold them off.

at some point in the chaeryeong versus the minions battle, we eventually made it to the black car. chaeryeong leaned down towards me, murmuring “this is going to get messy.”

“watch out.”

_**They told me that sometimes if you don’t change the world, the world will change you.** _

the earliest memory i had was the corporation banging on our front door. see, back then i was still in the city. maybe about four years old?

it was a blur, i don’t remember it that clearly. but it was still jisu’s boss in charge, always was, perhaps even since the conception of the corporation. he was the one shouting, “where’s the child?” and i remember my parents screaming they didn’t know while of course they knew where i was hiding.

they searched the apartment but they never found me. and when they shot my parents they were not remorseful or regretful, and i stayed hidden beneath the floorboard long after the corporation searched the apartment.

only when i was sure i was in no danger did i come out of my hiding spot. i don’t know how i knew at four. but my survival instinct took over.

they call it the fight-or-flight mechanism, something ingrained into us, which is supposed to help us in times of trouble. the mechanism that took over me as i ran from my apartment into the desert, and didn’t stop until i reached an old station.

i don’t really know what his name was, or who he was, but he had kind eyes. and he took me in, taught me about renegade history. and one day, he took me to see itzy.

i don’t cry. period. i repressed everything because it’s too painful to think about, their sacrifice so i might live. that there’s something special about me. at that time, i thought that if i didn’t want anyone else to suffer for my sake, then i would learn how to fight.

i can’t tell if i learnt to only rely on myself for support because i know people would end up dying, or in spite of it. i be who others want me to be, so that they can be happy. so i can be happy. and hopefully, that makes up for the great cost that comes with my apparent power.

_**Because at the end of the day, when the lights go out and our friends go home.** _

chaeryeong, the ever brilliant girl she was, threw a bomb at the minions. sure, that temporarily slowed them down. but as she was preparing to get into the car, she heard more of them coming. and she turned around and there was a sad look in her eyes.

“yuna,” she had said. “i'm sorry for not protecting you.” but you did, i wanted to tell her. i'm sorry for not protecting you. i'm sorry for not telling you to get out sooner.

and she faced the minions, gun out and shooting, just like the rest of itzy before her. it didn’t take someone with brains to know what happened next. well, maybe it did, but seeing it played out in slow motion, i swore i could’ve seen it coming.

the hitting of several different bullets at once. the knowing that her last act would be to protect me to the end. and flattening (ouch) me under the car hood.

and i was certain she was dead. but for once, my instincts were wrong when i spotted morse code being tapped onto the car. “yuna,” chaeryeong tapped out. “activate your powers. your conscious will guide you.”

was it surprising to know that as her life force drained away, i started feeling more and more powerful? like i could take down the whole world? it was kind of funny, in a twisted and dark sense, to have more people dying or dead before you can save the world.

and in spite of what had just happened, i began feeling more recharged, more energetic. more ready for something to happen. so i slid out from under chaeryeong, my mind flashing back to everything that’s happened. my parents in the living room, dead. itzy. yeji, leaning against a wall; jisu, in the middle of the floor; ryujin, on the pavement outside the corporation; chaeryeong, on the car.

i remembered chaeryeong telling me this a while back. that the only way to defeat the corporation was me. that by not betraying me to the corporation, they gave up their power to me when they died. we all have some bit of power inside us, dormant, waiting to be used. but chaeryeong said i was special. with the help of others — their sacrifices, their willingness to protect, i could take down the corporation single handedly.

i remembered telling chaeryeong that i didn’t want to take down the corporation if it meant more people dying. she smiled sadly at me, saying i’d know when the time was right. and the time was right.

as i stood in front of chaeryeong — it’s my turn to protect you now, i silently thought even though she couldn’t hear me — i saw a coordinator, a different one, coming from the mass of minions. this one seems different, more authoritative. more powerful, and i could sense the dark aura surrounding him.

i faced him. _you took away everything i have, and now you’re going to pay for it._

_**When the spark of hope dies before the world ends. When death and destruction calls your name.** _

with power comes responsibility. that’s what was said in spider-man, way before the corporation came about and movies were still allowed. responsibility to protect those around you, responsibility to the larger community to do what is best for them.

by shouldering the responsibility, there are things that you see that others normally wouldn’t. like how itzy knew that they would never come out alive, but chose to do it anyways. how they would become the most famed group amongst renegades, how their choice allowed me to awake my power.

but there are things that you would know even if you didn’t decide to take on the responsibility. how even in the darkest times, there is still hope. how no matter what happens, there would still be people destroying each other, people at war.

and i saw that this was meant to be. that even when you have no one else to rely on, you have to keep going. to believe in something greater than yourself, to have faith that everything would turn out okay. sacrifices are one thing. how you choose to make the best out of it is another.

me? i believe that there’s always a way to achieve your goal. it may not be easy to see, but you know when you get there.

_**There is a road that you can always walk to help you find your way.** _

i don’t recall how it happened exactly. it’s still coming back to me in bits and pieces.

there was a flash of lightning, a first since the city became closed off from the desert. and i could see everything through the minions eyes, how they were tending to the coordinator’s wounds and restocking up on weapons.

and they say i passed out for twenty four hours after that. when i woke up, the news had reported that the minions had killed the coordinators. whoever was still alive was banished to the desert.

waking up in the hospital, strapped down still reminded me of the corporation. it reminded me of the corporation, seeking to control. how ironic that the person who apparently broke the hold of the corporation was being controlled physically.

a nurse came in. “you’re a hero, didn’t you know?” and i stared at her numbly. easy for her to say when she wasn’t the one who had lost everything. she sighed as she took off the restraints. “apologies, but it was necessary, you were having convulsions in your sleep.”

as if that explained anything. “your renegade crew left you everything. the stuff that’s here is everything we could find from the corporation, or what’s left of it anyways.” she came back in and dumped a plastic bag onto the table. her eyes crinkled - _just like jisu, sometimes_ \- before she left me alone.

and i took out the masks, the clothing, everything. it feels kinda weird, yknow, having something that isn’t really yours. because the colours, the unique masks and clothing that they wore, was theirs and theirs alone. it wasn’t mine to have.

but if everyone insists that i have something to remember my fallen group by, then so be it. in this twisted, weird, screwed up world, it might be better to let them rest.

the journey, nor my life was easy. i’m not saying this to gain sympathy. i’m saying this, to help you get a better understanding of who i am. i’m coming to the end of this account, or whatever you want to call it. and i think it’s fitting to leave it here.

it wasn’t easy. but itzy showed me the way to live, showed me how to live properly. showed me that no matter who i am, be it a child or something more, that there is always a road to walk. we’re all at a crossroads, how we want to proceed is entirely up to us.

there is no right or wrong in what you do. i stared down at jisu’s mask, made barely five months ago. she chose a life independent of the corporation, but she did it believing in a higher cause. and it ended up with her, dead.

it’s no peace of mind, but i hope that wherever they are, they are happy.

_**But it’s not where you end up or where you started that matters.** _

when they were gone, i inherited the garage. i drove back there in the black car, even though i was still too young to get a license yet. after going back there, i was momentarily lost in memory.

the first time when i lost my parents. i figured that because i didn’t know much about them, i couldn’t have lost much in the first place. but it’s not what you cling on to that matters, it’s what you learn along the way.

so while i never knew my parents as well as i could have, i think that it was wrong to say that they didn’t matter. because if they hadn’t died, i wouldn’t have been able to get the powers to save the city. but in a twisted kind of way, i also resent them a little.

if they hadn’t died, i would have, by all definitions, a normal childhood with two parents and a roof over my head. if they hadn’t died, i wouldn’t have needed to shoulder the burden of saving the world. if they hadn’t died.

thing is, if they hadn’t died, i wouldn’t have gotten to meet itzy. wouldn’t have seen how nice, caring and sweet people outside the city could be. wouldn’t have joined them, supporting each other, having fun. would have felt like i was always an outcast, kind of.

until my memory comes back, it’s hard to justify seeing what i did. it still haunts me, the nightmares. of them infiltrating the corporation, of seeing the people i grew up with firsthand die. because of me.

that night, lying on the same spot on the hood, i dreamt of itzy. that they were watching over me, whatever i do. it gets harder to remember them as the days go by. i dreamt that they were proud of me, that they understood me even though they had sacrificed themselves. and in a way, i felt apologetic to them.

i had a whole dialogue with them. “i’m sorry. for everything.” and it was chaeryeong who answered, not yeji, “you don’t have to be.” and we did reminisce about the times that we had together, jisu occasionally joining in.

when i woke up, i felt the most refreshed i’d ever been. i don’t believe in miracles, or the supernatural, but i don’t think it was a coincidence that they came to me then.

the next morning, i went to the graveyard, laid their masks and meticulously carved out the tombstones for them. i brought chaeryeong’s sister’s backpack to lie beside chaeryeong’s. when i was done, i felt quite proud of myself.

at the end, it’s not about where i started off, with my parents dead, me scared and alone. it’s not even about where i’m at now, amongst the gravestones and the people i hold dear gone. it’s about the moments and memories i made, and the memories i’ll make in the new future that i have.

_**It’s the pavement in between.** _

love, shin yuna.

—FIN—

**Author's Note:**

> hello,, hope you don’t mind me killing 4/5ths of itzy off, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
